


Gulltown Chronicler Front Page (for readers of The Lion, the Wench and the Wardrobe Trailer)

by vallhund



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallhund/pseuds/vallhund
Summary: For all of us biting our nails over GilShalos' latest instalment...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GilShalos1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lion, the Wench, and the Wardrobe Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281648) by [GilShalos1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1). 



**MUTINY IN THE NORTH**

**_PRIME MINISTER CALLS FOR CALM AS NIGHT’S WATCH LAYS SIEGE TO NORTHERN HOSPITAL_ **

COLE SHETT, WHITE HARBOUR

In the most serious threat to the rule of law since the Maiden’s Day Crisis of 1854, sworn brothers of the Night’s Watch are currently laying siege to Moat Cailin Hospital, following an attempt on Lord Commander Jon Snow’s life.

News of the incident broke at 14:00, when Snow’s cousin, journalist Sansa Stark of _Freefolk Fortnightly_ , announced via Ravengram that a party of sworn brothers had attempted to murder Commander Snow, currently in intensive care. They were repelled by a group of Snow’s friends and family, who have barricaded themselves inside.

Armed members of the Watch have entered the building, with unclear intent, and witnesses inside and outside the hospital report that gunfire and fighting is audible.

The Prime Minister has called for calm as the news spreads across social media locally and internationally.

_INCIDENT FOLLOWS NEAR MISS FOR SNOW_

Lord Commander Snow, the youngest to hold the office in modern history, is recovering from life-threatening injury during a raid. The _Chronicler_ can now reveal, from Ms. Stark’s coverage, that he was shot in the back, raising the possibility of sedition among the Watch ranks.

**INTERNATIONAL CONDEMNATION FOR NIGHT’S WATCH MUTINY**

Heads of state worldwide issued statements, including the Sealord of Braavos and the Royal Palace in Ghis. Pentoshi and Qohori citizens have been advised to leave the North “immediately”, and staff at the consulates in White Harbour are said to be on high alert.

**Airports shut down in North**

An emergency order from the Ministry of Transportation has grounded all flights to and from the North, including White Harbour, Wintertown and Moat Cailin. The White Harbour Metro has been closed to all but essential workers


	2. Transcript from Braavosi evening news

_Transcript of Se Laatjournaal rūsīr Narha Otherys (The Late Journal with Narha Otherys, Braavosi Broadcasting System)_

_As we lose sight of a choppy livestream, the camera cuts back to Narha, seated behind her desk with a stunned expression._

NARHA: That…that was unbelievable. Well. We’ve unfortunately lost the connection with Moat Cailin for the time being. If you’re just joining us, we’re still covering what appears to be a mutiny in the Night’s Watch, the paramilitary police force in the North of Westeros, and…and it appears as if, based on what we’ve just seen, that the Moat Cailin Hospital, where the Watch’s Lord Commander Jon Snow has been in intensive care, has turned into a battleground. We’ll…okay. I’m sorry, ladies and gentlemen, I’m just a little shaken seeing that.

Well, we’ll go live now to Alcaerys Fregar, who’s joining us from King’s Landing. Alcaerys?

ALCAERYS: Yes. Yes, I can hear you.

NARHA: Well, this…this is quite the day.

ALCAERYS: Yes. Narha, the streets are actually quiet here, which is very rare—if you look behind me, you can see that there’s almost no traffic passing the Sept of Baelor, which is normally one of the most congested intersections in the Westerosi capital. Obviously, the footage you’ve just streamed has been going viral, here and worldwide. People don’t know yet what steps the Small Council is going to take in response to this apparent mutiny in the Night’s Watch, and there’s definitely a lot of unease here.

NARHA: And…and you saw that clip, of course, with journalist Sansa Stark streaming live from Moat Cailin. Can you break down…there was a lot there, of course, and you’ve been posted to Westeros since I was still an intern.

ALCAERYS: Yes. Narha, that was…that was pretty shocking stuff. Particularly when you have a sworn brother asserting that the Prime Minister, that civilian control isn’t applicable, that the Watch is only accountable to itself. And I should mention, for viewers who haven’t spent time in Westeros, and are just catching up—the Night’s Watch is only responsible for the North, which is one of the Kingdoms of Westeros, the rest are patrolled by a national police force, the Gold Cloaks, which would be more like our Sworn Swords. So there aren’t Night’s Watch personnel in King’s Landing.

NARHA: Which may be affecting some of those travel warnings being…being targeted towards the North specifically. From Qohor and Pentos, and Lorath in the last ten minutes.

ALCAERYS: Yes.

NARHA: And talk to us a little bit about that speech that was broadcast, if you can. This man who appears to have led a party of wildlings—

ALCAERYS: Free Folk.

NARHA: —Free Folk, pardon me, into the hospital. Including...I'm sorry, did one of them throw a _cat_ at some?

ALCAERYS: Yes, so that appears to have been a shadowcat, Narha, which is a species you normally get north of the Wall, and I wouldn't want one on my face. They're among the worst-tempered animals west of the Narrow Sea. And that...that was actually Lord Commander Snow's fiancee, who then seems to have killed a man with a fire axe before we got cut off.

NARHA: ...well, then. Quite...quite a violent scene. But getting back to the speech, sorry.

ALCAERYS: Narha, that speech is going to hang over Westerosi politics for a long time. So, Abel Rayder, the man whom you saw speaking, was the former King beyond the Wall, which is an elected chieftain’s position for the Free Folk, who are the original inhabitants of the lands north of the old Wall.

And what he asserted there—I don’t think that most Westerosi realised that Free Folk were barred from serving in the Night’s Watch until recently. That was the case when I first came here on my exchange semester, but I actually hadn’t realised that was still going on. And obviously, you have this claim that Free Folk are being treated as default suspects in cases that come up.

NARHA: And the taxes he talked about?

ALCAERYS: I’m speculating here, but those would appear to be bribes. So if that’s the case…Narha, the Narrow Sea Treaty Organisation is facing into its next summit, which is just two weeks away, and this is going to be very, very difficult for the Westerosi. This kind of ethnic discrimination is in clear contravention of the Springport Convention’s articles on indigenous rights, and I would expect the Lorathi, who have famously bad relations with Westeros for the past two decades, to call for censure.

NARHA: And Prime Minister Baratheon?

ALCAERYS: Obviously…this isnt going to turn out well for him. Narha, from that livestream, it looks like civilian vigilantes got to the hospital before any kind of Westerosi armed forces. If they end up securing the hospital, and that’s quite possible give how many of them there were, Prime Minister Baratheon is going to be in a position where he was unable to oversee any kind of securing of a pretty dangerous situation, and I don’t know what that’s going to do to his longevity. We’ve already had Loreon Lantell, who’s the premier of the Westerlands—and that’s a pretty powerful position, Narha, this is the second most populous region, and he’s from the main opposition party, the Popular Movement for the Republic—calling on Renly Baratheon to resign. And that might…that might end up being a bigger problem for him than the NSTO summit, because Lantell’s just 43 years old, was a highly regarded mayor of Lannisport, the third-biggest city on the continent, which has almost as many inhabitants as the entire region of the Iron Islands, and he’s not going away anytime soon.

NARHA: And the Night’s Watch…I imagine there will be changes, after something like this.

ALCAERYS: Narha, we don’t know how many sworn brothers and sisters were involved in this apparent plot to kill Jon Snow, and that means that right now, the Watch’s credibility is about zero. And…I mentioned that the Night’s Watch is separate from the Gold Cloaks. There’s been talk before of having one national police force, and that’s definitely going to be brought up again now. But…at the same time, this is an underserved region. One of the big items a couple of weeks ago was the lack of adequate A&E care in the North, and the imbalance between the taxes northerners pay and the services they get. So if the region’s law enforcement body is absorbed, it’s not clear if patrols might be cut, and…and that could obviously feed resentment of the Free Folk, if people here think it’s their—

NARHA: I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to cut it off here, as I’m being told that the Sealord is about to address the media outside the Sealord’s Palace.

_We cut to the steps of the Sealord’s Palace, where an older man steps to a small podium. A small crowd of correspondents has gathered. It’s night now in Essos, and the scene is illuminated by the ironwork lampposts lining the steps._

TORMO FREGAR, SEALORD OF BRAAVOS:

Citizens and free people of Braavos, good evening.

As you are probably aware, there is an apparent mutiny in Westeros at this hour, from members of a regional law enforcement body known as the Night’s Watch. The outcome is still unclear.

Because of the close ties between our countries, the millions of Braavosi and Westerosi who live in one another’s lands, I have been monitoring the situation closely. At this time, following a meeting of the Sea Council, the State of Braavos is advising against all travel to the North of Westeros. We caution those traveling to other regions that potentially violent demonstrations may occur as a result of these events. Braavosi residents of Westeros are discouraged from travelling North unless absolutely necessary—obviously, those working as essential transportation or medical staff should continue to do their job as long as possible, but leisure travel to the region is unwise. 

I have requested that the Narrow Sea Treaty Organisation’s upcoming summit be postponed for the time being. The Essosi members will have questions for Prime Minister Baratheon, particularly those regarding the human rights of indigenous people in the far North, and I believe we need time to weigh our options.

For those of you with friends or family in Westeros, particularly in the North, I recognise that this has been an upsetting day. Please be reassured that to the best of our knowledge, there have been no civilian casualties, and the peace is being kept outside of the city of Moat Cailin. If you are unable to get in touch with Braavosi residents of Westeros, please contact the embassy in King’s Landing.

All gods bless you, and good night.


	3. Riverlands Council

_Danwell@Frey @Members@RiverlandsRoyalCouncil: Heds up: PM trying to reach me all morning._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: Have tiu resoi bded > If do, what di dy9yu say?_

_Danwell@Frey: ???_

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: Give kme one moment,_

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta has activated TalkToRaven_

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: That’s better. Did you respond?_

_Danwell@Frey: Not yet._

_Lyman@Darry: I think he wants to call full meeting. All regions._

_Clement@Piper has joined the chat_

_Clement@Piper: Who’re we sending?_

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: Cataract operation coming up. Cannot go. I am sorry._

_Clement@Piper: @Norbert@Vance_Atranta you’ve given half your life to this damn thing._

_Clement@Piper: Dont apologise._

_Danwell@Frey: Can’t send Tytos or Jonos, obviously. The other will complain._

_Clement@Piper: Sigh._

_Lyman@Darry: I mean, I can go, but…_

_Clement@Piper: You’re not old enough to buy a drink in some places. The answer is no. Sorry._

_Lyman@Darry: @Clement@Piper can I observe?_

_Danwell@Frey: Fine with me._

_Danwell@Frey: My brother wants to know if GNC has pardon power._

_Lyman@Darry: Which brother?_

_Danwell@Frey: Walder._

_Clement@Piper: You have to narrow it down._

_Danwell@Frey: Rivers. He’s solicitor in Oldstones Town._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: I don’t know. Why?_

_Danwell@Frey: They could pardon Stark and Lannister, I think._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: That will antagonise Baratheon. Not a good idea right now._

_Lyman@Darry: Maybe as a last resort/threat?_

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: We CANNOT be involved in that._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: It would be a constitutional crisis._

_Clement@Piper: Already looking at one here w/mutiny._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta has shared a contact: Eddard Karstark._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: He’s a solicitor in Karhold, and I think he’s represented the GNC in civil court. He’d know._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: @Danwell@Frey share this with your brother, and then STAY OUT OF IT._

_Clement@Piper: I’ve never seen you use all caps before?_

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: Is that what it’s doing?_

_Clement@Piper: Right, forgot yr using TalkToRaven._

_Lyman@Darry: I think it’s detecting his tone of voice._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: We need to select someone to go if there’s meeting._

_Clement@Piper: Benjicot. He’s the only solicitor on the council. Will send direct message._

_Benjicot@Mooton has joined the chat_

_Benjicot@Mooton: I’ll do it if it isn’t tomorrow. Have a deposition in Maidenpool Criminal Court._

_Clement@Piper: It definitely isn’t._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: Has anyone spoken with Edmure Tully?_

_Clement@Piper: No, and I don’t plan to._

_Clement@Piper: He’ll muck it up._

_Benjicot@Mooton: This is known._

_Lyman@Darry: You’ve been watching Iron Chef Vaes Dothrak again?_

_Benjicot@Mooton: Uh…no? Why?_

_Lyman@Darry: “This is known” is a Dothraki saying._

_Benjicot@Mooton: Actually, I learned it from this young woman I met at a shelter fundraiser._

_Lyman@Darry: Oooh._

_Benjicot@Mooton: This council meeting is going to be extremely long if you keep going on about this._

_Danwell@Frey: Walder sent the mischievous demon emoji when I shared Karstark’s contact._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: Tell him not to share anything else with you._

_Norbert@Vance_Atranta: You will need deniability._


End file.
